


Keeping Secrets

by saadiswrites



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad vibes, F/M, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Secrets, a little bit angsty, also this is my first tangled fic, alternate alternate title: varian is gay and panicking over anyone finding out, alternate title: varian and his obsession with flynn rider, but def some sweet fluff later on, eugene is like a second dad to varian, give this girl a break, i havent written in 1000 years leave me alone, i stand by that statement, im literally writing this just for rapunzels reaction to varian coming out, rapunzel is once again stressed under the weight of carrying everyone elses problems but her own, varian is either bi or gay but he likes boys, when ur so desperate for tts content that u make ur own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saadiswrites/pseuds/saadiswrites
Summary: Varian has been hiding his whole life. His feelings, his fears, his thoughts, everything. It's just what he's used to doing. But one secret proves to be much harder to hide, and he can only imagine the consequences if it were to slip out. Unfortunately, his friends and family are already onto him.akaVarian is gay and not very good at hiding it
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so this is my first tangled fic, and the first I've written in a long time. Honestly I feel like this is a warm-up story, so by the time im finished with it ill be ready for more dramatic, longer projects. so sOrry for my horrible writing, it might get better
> 
> (and yes I know I ramble a lot and get off-topic I am very much aware)

Varian was never the romance type.

Rapunzel and many others often noticed this, as his interest in science, alchemy, and knowledge overpowered his interest in...well, everything else. The only thing he might have loved near as much as alchemy was reading. Growing up especially, Varian almost always had his head stuck in a book, in the days before he began to meddle with chemicals and inventions. He enjoyed one book series in particular, The Adventures of Flynn Rider. He wasn't sure what exactly he liked about it so much. At first, it might have been his presence, the way _everyone_ seemed to like Flynn Rider because he was always there to save the day. It inspired Varian, it made him want to help people, even if it was for something as selfish as someone else's admiration and approval, but he thought if he could at least make his father proud of him, if he could at least look at him the way everyone looked at Flynn Rider—a hero—maybe he could feel that way about himself, too.

As he got older, things changed. Over the years, impressing his father was a grueling and seemingly impossible task. Time and time again, Varian tried so hard to do something remarkable, to be someone remarkable, but it always ended in defeat. Quirin may have thought his son never noticed when he refused to look him in the eye, or take him out in public, or listen to him— _really_ listen to him, but he did. And every time, it struck something in him even harder and deeper. For the sake of his father, Varian tried to be mature, he tried not to let it show, but even if he pretended to be unaffected on the outside, it only made how he felt on the inside worse. His own father was ashamed of him. And sometimes, when the pain became too much for him to handle, he would hide away in his room and take comfort in Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider, who was always there to save the day, rescue the damsel in distress, make everything better. Varian sometimes secretly wished that Rider would come to rescue him, that he would take him away from all of the heartache and anguish and disappointment and ashamed looks from his father, and heal his pain and make everything better. _Maybe if I were a damsel in distress,_ he would joke to himself, and laugh, but it was a broken and empty one.

But, things got better. Not before they got worse, but they did. Eventually, Varian found himself able to look his father in the eye, and have his gaze returned. He could smile genuinely. He could say _I love you_ and mean it. Finally, for the first time in what felt like his entire life, he was confident that his father and all of his friends—his family—cared about him. And slowly, he felt like he stopped needing the Flynn Rider books. He didn't need to hide his pain within the pages of a fictional world, of a fictional character. He had his family. Quirin, Eugene, Rapunzel, Lance, even Cassandra. They were all there for him. He could confide in them when he was upset, he could laugh with them when he was happy, he could tell them anything...or at least he thought he could.

No, he couldn't tell them _everything._

He couldn't tell them how he fantasized about Flynn Rider rescuing him like a damsel, taking him far away from it all. He couldn't tell them about his dreams where he got married to the handsome hero, and lived every day in heaven on earth, because all he needed was in the man's loving embrace. He couldn't tell them about how he would reread the books over and over again—and he definitely couldn't tell them that he was beginning to think he liked Flynn Rider too much for a boy.

He couldn't tell them any of that.

It didn't seem so hard at first to hide. It was just some dreams, some thoughts. No one else could see, so why should one little secret matter? Well, one little secret became two, became three, became ten, until Varian wasn't sure if he had a hundred secrets or one big secret. Either way, it became increasingly hard to hide.

Was a boy even allowed to like other boys? He couldn't count how many times he asked himself this. He had only ever seen a husband and a wife, a man and a woman, a boy and a girl. To like another boy, to love another boy, to want to be with another boy, it should have sounded wrong. But to Varian, it sounded _right._ He found himself longing for their touch, for their smiles, for their lips on his. How could he ever tell _anyone_ that?

He started to fear that he wouldn't have to tell them himself. Every conversation, every interaction, even every glance at another boy seemed wrong. He frantically avoided it at all costs, thinking somehow everyone could see exactly what he was thinking when he looked at them. Could they see the longing in his eyes? Could they notice his temperature rising? Could they hear his heartbeat speed up? That would be ridiculous, of course not. But the anxiety was still there. 

So instead of confronting his feelings, he decided to do what he did best: _avoid them._ The others could never find out about him liking boys if he didn't like _anyone._ He made it a point to always appear uninterested in conversations of a romantic nature, actively refused to go to parties and social events, and locked himself in his lab more than usual. Unfortunately, this just made the longing worse, and what he didn't account for, it made his friends worry.

\---------------

"Eugene, I'm really starting to worry about Varian. He's been really antisocial and moody these last few weeks…" Rapunzel whispered, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Uh, Blondie, have you met Varian?" Her husband chuckled. The couple was on the balcony, leaning over the railing and watching the stars—and not the floating lights, the actual stars. It had been a while since they got to get together and talk. Rapunzel was always off attending to her royal duties, holding meetings and whatnot, and Eugene was still getting the hang of being Captain of the Guard. He was beginning to wonder that they were drifting apart, but it might've been his anxiety speaking.

Rapunzel simply sighed and looked sadly down at her hands. It was an attempt to lighten the mood, but it was clear that she was afraid for the kid.

"Hey, " he said sweetly, lifting her chin to look at him, "I'm sure he's alright. The kid's tougher than nails. We can go check on him first thing tomorrow morning to make sure." He smiled reassuringly, and Rapunzel returned it, but her eyes were still filled with uncertainty. 

"Maybe you're right. It's just...after everything that's happened…"

"I know, Sunshine. I'm worried for him, too. But you can't forget about yourself. When was the last time you asked yourself if _you_ were alright?" She simply chuckled softly at that, and looked away. Compassion was always one of her best qualities, but sometimes she got so caught up worrying about other people that she completely neglected her own feelings. 

They watched the stars in silence for a few more minutes, before Rapunzel finally decided to retire for the night. Eugene told her he'd be joining her soon, kissed her goodnight, and was left outside. He thought about what she said. Come to think of it, something _had_ been off about Varian lately. He'd been acting a bit more closed off, reserved, antisocial might've been the right word to use after all. Varian had always been a little moody, a little quick to irritate, but he was a happy kid. He was expressive, energetic, and animated, usually. Maybe she was right to be so worried about him.

By the time Eugene finally came inside, Rapunzel was fast asleep. He wasn't sure if he had spent a long time just thinking on the balcony, or if she was exhausted from stress. Probably a mix of both. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't exactly look at peace in her slumber. Her eyebrows were uncomfortably furrowed, and the corner of her lips twitched every few seconds. Even in her sleep, she wasn't free from her worries. _It wouldn't hurt to just check on the kid once now,_ Eugene thought, and set out to find Varian.

The castle was quiet at night. He really didn't know what time it was, but it was at least late enough so that guards and servants weren't roaming around every corner. He considered for a moment if the kid might've been asleep. There was no way, he knew for a fact that he hardly slept during the night. He had found him on the occasion, drifting off at his desk surrounded by chemicals, under a tree, even once at a royal meeting. It seemed he'd fall asleep anywhere but in a bed.

He stopped at the door that led into the royal lab. His breathing halted for a moment as he listened in, trying to hear any noises or evidence that Varian was inside and awake. After a few seconds of silence, he heard what he swore was the sound of a page turning. He released a breath and hesitantly knocked on the chamber door. 

It took what felt like an hour (but was actually only about thirty seconds) before a response came. If Eugene's breathing had been any louder, he wouldn't have heard the small voice say, "Who is it?" 

"Kid, it's—it's um, Eugene. I need to talk to you." His voice came out a lot more shaky and nervous than he meant it to. He guessed he was afraid that he would refuse to talk to him.

This time there was no verbal response, and he worried that his request had gone ignored, but after another half-minute the door opened just a crack. It was dark and he could hardly make out Varian's face.

"What do you want to talk about?" The kid asked softly. He sounded robotic and tired, as if forcing his voice not to betray any feeling. He couldn't very well see his expression.

"Listen, Varian, I'm gonna need you to let me in for this one, buddy." His voice was more confident this time, as he remembered that he was a child after all, a child who possibly needed help. Something flickered in Varian's eyes—fear?—and he looked down, as if considering.

"I-I was just about to go to bed, actually—"

"No you weren't. C'mon kid, let me in." Varian sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of this, and opened the door just a bit wider before stepping back. Eugene pushed the door open the rest of the way and entered the room, closing it behind him. 

"So, uh, what is it that you wanna talk about?" Varian smiled, nervously shifting his weight. Oddly enough, he couldn't seem to meet Eugene's eye. He fidgeted with his folded hands.

"We're all worried about you, " He saw the kid bite his lower lip anxiously, "Rapunzel says you seem distant and antisocial, and I gotta admit you haven't been like yourself lately. What's up with that?"

"What do you mean I haven't been like myself?" Varian snapped, but he could hear the nervousness in his voice as he willed it not to break. "Do I _have_ to be cheerful all the time?" His eyes met the older man's for just a moment, and this time Eugene could definitely see fear.

"No—no, you don't! It's just that I feel like you've been avoiding, well, everybody. Haven't had a conversation with you that lasted more than thirty seconds in weeks."

The young alchemist dropped his gaze to the floor and rubbed his upper arm, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous or upset. 

"Alright, now I know for sure something's up. Kid, what's wrong?" He tried again.

"Nothing's wrong, " the boy lied unconvincingly, then added, "I can't tell you." His attention was suddenly drawn to his work desk in another attempt to avoid making eye contact, and Eugene noticed it was almost completely empty besides a couple of vials, bottles, and a book. Surprisingly, there weren't blueprints scattered around or any spilled chemicals. The bottles that were on the desk also seemed intentionally placed. 

"You can tell me anything." 

Varian finally looked over at him, making real eye contact for the first time, concentrating, as if searching for something in Eugene's face—in his eyes. After a few moments his expression dropped in favor of a more dejected and hopeless one, and he once again looked at the floor.

"Not this." He said quietly, still biting his lower lip. Eugene tried his best to find something in him but nothing really gave away what he wasn't telling—just that he was clearly anxious. He sighed, and approached the kid, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be an affectionate gesture but he feared it would just make him even more nervous.

"Why can't you tell me?" 

"Because you'll hate me." He whimpered, turning his face completely away. Hearing that struck a chord in Eugene's heart. After everything that had happened, did the kid really still resent himself?

"Varian, I could never hate you. You know, through all of this, you're the one who's been giving yourself the hardest time. You've gotta have a little sympathy for yourself." Varian didn't respond to this, he just shifted uncomfortably once more. Eugene knew he needed to lift the tension. His eyes darted around the room in search of something that he could draw attention to, and his eyes landed on the book on the desk. Now that he was closer, he could make out the title: Flynn Rider and the Maiden of the Sea. He vaguely remembered that one. The hero and titular character, Flynn Rider, fell in love with a particularly beautiful sea nymph, but their love couldn't last, and Rider couldn't bear to stay confined to one place. The man had to roam. He was surprised to see it there, honestly, it was one of the more romance-centric entries, and Varian didn't seem too keen on romance. _Actually, didn't he throw these books out?_

"Kid, I didn't know you still had these books." He said, amusement in his voice. He picked it up and began to inspect it. Varian roughly snatched the book from his hands before he could even open the front cover.

" _Don't touch that!_ " He shouted, although with less authority than panic in his voice. He nearly doubled over with the book in his arms, looking as if he were hiding a weapon. "I think—I think you should go." 

"What are you not telling me?" In that moment, Varian looked so small and vulnerable—and scared. Eugene might as well be holding a match and a can of gasoline with the look he was giving him. He looked into his eyes now, but with fearful, pleading ones.

"Leave. _Please._ " It was late. Varian was probably tired—Eugene knew _he_ was. Besides, he'd promised Rapunzel that they'd check on him first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe it was best to try to talk to the kid while well-rested. It didn't look like he was going to get through to him at this rate. 

"Okay." He whispered, and the alchemist looked almost surprised for a moment, but it faltered and he looked away again, presumably not intending on carrying the conversation any further. Eugene hesitates, but finally leaves the room. He hears the door lock behind him and sighs. _Blondie was right._

\---------------

Varian was honestly surprised that Eugene had finally left. Of course, there was a part of him that was disappointed—a part of him that had wanted him to stay a bit longer, to try a bit harder, because he wanted to get it off of his chest. He really did. But that didn't change the fact that he would hate him for it. Everyone would hate him for it. His hands began to tremble, and his grip on the book loosened. In the moment, he had felt like Eugene was seconds away from finding out his secret, and he was desperate. But he had no idea. As far as he was concerned, Varian could've had a nightmare or just stolen something. It was nothing compared to the truth. And he could never know the truth. None of them could. 

But they were already onto him, and something told him this secret was going to get a lot harder to hide.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel is determined to help Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we get to see how Rapunzel feels about everything, and spoiler alert: she feels A LOT about everything
> 
> also trigger warning! There is a brief scene with a panic attack. It only lasts a couple paragraphs and I don't go into huge detail, but I am marking the beginning and ending of the scene just in case.

Rapunzel's life was stressful, to say the least. For 18 years, she was held in a tower by an abusive and manipulative woman, only to escape with a thief and almost die on several occasions, then found out she was the lost princess of corona, then struggled to make friends, then dealt with the betrayal of two of those said friends, and the resurrection of an ancient evil demon, not to mention to stresses of a wedding. Finally, though, things were starting to look her way. At least, that's what she thought.

After almost two years of Varian's loyalty to their friendship and Corona wavering, Rapunzel trained herself to be…more aware of his behavior. This wasn't to say that she didn't trust him, because she did. She was confident that Varian was going to stay on the 'right side of history, ' but his emotions were also a bit unpredictable. Every tic, every mannerism of his, every little movement and facial expression, she learned how to read them fairly well. Varian was emotional. And he had every right to be, he was barely turning sixteen, he was still growing. But the ways that he dealt with his emotions were  _ questionable.  _

However, things had been going pretty well for a while. Ever since Zhan Tiri was dealt with, and she made amends with Cassandra, everyone was thriving. The shops were making more money than ever, farming was at an all-time high, and best of all, she and her friends were happy. They finally got their happily ever after.  _ She  _ finally got her happily ever after. 

Until Varian.

It was less than a month after Zhan Tiri was defeated and Cassandra left that Varian started to act  _ strange.  _ And by strange, he began to drift. At first it was hardly noticeable, he would space off mid-conversation or fidget just a little too much. Of course, Rapunzel noticed. She always did. She tried to convince herself that she was being paranoid, but things soon got worse. Then, he was a bit jumpy. Now, he was avoidant. He refused to go to parties, celebrations, any social events, even the Science Expo.  _ The Science Expo!  _ She had tried, half-heartedly, on a few occasions to ask him what was wrong, but he always brushed her off with excuse after excuse. 

The last time Rapunzel had seen Varian was three days ago, and she was passing him in the castle halls. He didn't give her so much as a glance, in fact it looked like he was actively  _ avoiding  _ looking at her. Every time she had seen him in the past couple of weeks he seemed on edge. Fidgeting, shifting nervously, biting his lip, looking as if he was ready to panic or run away at any given moment. Still, she  _ tried  _ to pretend everything was alright, that Varian was alright, that this was still happily ever after, but she couldn't keep doing that anymore. She had to do something about it. And soon. 

The night before, she had voiced her worries to Eugene, who she was sure would understand. At first, he tried to play it off that everything was fine, but it became clear that he had noticed Varian's odd behavior as well. He even made a point to promise her that the very next morning, they would check in on him. 

She woke up late. By the time she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, she noticed Eugene wasn't there. She didn't remember him coming to bed either.  _ How tired was I?  _ She thought to herself. After getting dressed, she took a look out the window and determined it was around noon. She was taken aback, as she had been so used to waking up, bright and early, at seven. At least she was rested.

She found Eugene with the Guard Trainees in the courtyard. She smiled to herself as she watched. He was always nervous about his authority and performance, but it really was like he was made for this. And to think three years ago he was a thief roaming the streets. 

"Eugene! I can't believe you let me sleep in!" She jokingly jabbed at him. He smiled sincerely at her.

"Sunshine, you've been stressed lately. What you needed was a good rest. Although, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

They both laughed at that, but it led to a silence that led them to be a bit uncomfortable. The same thing was on their minds. 

"I think we should go check up on Varian." She said in a serious tone, kicking up a bit of dust nervously.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


Eugene was debating with himself on whether to tell her about his meeting with Varian prior. He wanted more than anything to prove to her that they were being paranoid, and that the kid was completely fine. He wanted more than anything to see the look of relief on her face when she realized that everything was alright. But he knew she wouldn't be satisfied unless everything was  _ perfect.  _ And, as far as Varian goes, everything was definitely not perfect. In fact, it was nowhere near perfect. It was a horrible unperfect that he wished he could shield them both from. But he couldn't. He had to be honest with her. Even if it wasn't what she wanted to hear, what she wanted to know, it was better than lying to her. His days of lying were behind him.

"Blondie, last night after you went to bed, I talked to Varian." He paused, awaiting a response, but she simply looked at him with wide, questioning,  _ hopeful  _ eyes. And he felt horrible for crushing that hope.  _ Everything was fine!  _ He wanted to tell her,  _ Varian was just feeling a little sick, but he's been in bed getting the rest he needs, and he's starting to feel up to his old self again. Isn't that funny? We were worried for no reason!  _ As he thought that, he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered Varian's state. Varian's nervous, fearful,  _ pleading  _ eyes. Eyes pleading for something that he didn't know how to give. And now, his wife looked at him with pleading eyes, begging to be proven wrong, begging to be told that everything was fine. But it wasn't. "Something's really got the kid shaken up, " he said at last, "he didn't want to talk to me, he didn't even want to look at me. He just looked so scared. And there's something he won't tell me, he says if I knew I would hate him. So, he could be better." He chuckled at that last part, but instantly regretted it.  _ This isn't just a joke or a funny story, this is a real person I'm talking about. And he's in pain.  _

The hope in Rapunzel's eyes was swept away just as he had predicted, now replaced with guilt and worry. It hurt Eugene to watch, but it was better than lying to her face.

"I need to talk to him."  _ Why was he not surprised?  _ This was Rapunzel. Even if she was stressed out and worried, she was always so determined. It was one of her best qualities. Yet, he couldn't help but almost wish she wasn't so determined now. Maybe she could go back to sleep, or distract herself from the situation, or just anything that would keep her from the worry and the anxiety. But things weren't always going to be picture-perfect, and he had to accept that. He couldn't shield Rapunzel from all the bad in the world, it was much too late for that. All he could do now was be there with her.

And so, despite that small part of him screaming not to, he agreed.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Since it was probably past lunchtime at this point, Rapunzel decided to bring some food for Varian when they visited. It had probably been much too long since he'd had a proper meal. She distinctly remembered him having a taste for ham sandwiches; they were something he always packed on their picnics. Not that he'd attended any lately. It could be the most perfect weather, the most perfect spot, on the most perfect day, but it just wasn't the same without Varian. It was always like something vital was missing. There was extra space in the baskets without the 'unnecessary' alchemy ingredients he insisted on bringing along (they were dubbed unnecessary by Eugene, but he found his passion endearing), there were blank spaces in the conversation that sounded like they were  _ meant  _ for him, even the space between Lance and Eugene was unbearable to look at knowing he wasn't there. It was honestly incredibly depressing. But she couldn't give up hope now. Varian wasn't lost, he wasn't gone. He was still here. She could help him.

_ But what if she couldn't? _

That thought would linger in the back of her mind for as long as she lived. The first time she tried to help Varian failed. Trying to help Cassandra failed. She knew she did all she could but she would always wonder if she could have succeeded if she had done things differently. Eugene always told her she was being too hard on herself, but when you fail the people who mean the most to you, it feels like you've failed yourself. And Rapunzel was deathly terrified of failing Varian again—of history repeating itself.

She must have been so deep in her thoughts that she froze entirely from what she had been doing, because she was startled when Eugene placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and whispered her name.  _ Rapunzel?  _ Not Sunshine, not Blondie, not Sweetheart. It only reminded her of how serious things were right now. She finished making the sandwiches and packed them in a picnic basket (how she wished she was packing for a picnic that Varian would be attending). 

The walk down the stairs to the lab was painfully short. She had wished it would last just a little longer, just long enough for her to decide what she was going to say. She hadn't thought about that at all. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when she saw him. But she didn't have any time to think, because almost as soon as they began to descend, they stood in front of the lab door. She swallowed.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want do." Eugene tried, but his voice was uncertain.

"I  _ have  _ to." She said, unsure if she was talking to him or herself. But it was true.  _ She had to do this. For Varian. For happily ever after. For  _ his  _ happily ever after.  _ She took a deep breath before knocking as confidently as she could.

They heard something fall over. More than one thing. Rapid footsteps. There was rustling of  _ something,  _ whatever it had been was being put away in an almost panicked manner. Then, just as suddenly as the sounds started, they ceased.

Then the door opened.

Rapunzel felt her heart sink into her chest as she saw Varian.  _ God, he was pale.  _ His eyes were sunken in, and surrounded by maroon circles. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. On top of that, his eyes themselves were bloodshot and shiny, and his nose and cheeks were flushed, as if he'd been crying. In all honesty, it was a painful sight. She could barely keep in tears of her own, but she had to be strong.  _ For him. _

"Varian, let us in." Despite the worry and the guilt she was feeling, she managed to speak with authority. She felt bad for it immediately after, wondering if she was abusing her royal status.  _ Varian looked afraid?  _ He shakily opened the door wider, and quickly stepped back before Rapunzel and Eugene came closer. 

She was surprised when she looked around—she expected the lab to be a mess, but honestly, it looked barer than it ever had. Yes, there were several boxes scattered across the room, but they were all neatly packed with supplies and parts that apparently hadn't been touched. Even his work desk was empty. She wondered how he could lock himself in here and not be working.  _ What was he doing? _

  
  


\------------

  
  


Varian anxiously waited for one of them to say something. At the same time, though, he wished they wouldn't. He wished they would just turn around and leave. He wished they hadn't come to see him in the first place.  _ Why were they here?  _ Did Eugene find him out? Did he tell Rapunzel everything he saw? Has she come to tell him that she hates him? He remembered the tone of her voice as she asked him—no,  _ ordered  _ him to let them inside. She didn't sound at all like her usual, gentle self.  _ She must know. She has to.  _ His mind was swarming with intrusive thoughts, thoughts about how everything could go wrong—how everything  _ has  _ gone wrong, and he almost didn't hear her speak. 

"Varian, what's wrong?" 

There it was. The kind, gentle voice he was used to. He almost sighed in relief. But he couldn't relax now. She could still know. It could be a trap. He hardly noticed that he had been biting and chewing his lower lip anxiously this whole time. The taste of blood in his mouth brought him back to his senses and remembered her question.

"I…" he wanted  _ more than anything  _ to tell her the truth. He wanted to answer to her wide, questioning eyes the way that she wanted. She didn't know. She was just as confused as her husband.  _ She'll hate you,  _ he reminded himself. "Princess, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." 

" _ Why  _ can't you tell me? After everything we've been through, you still don't think you can trust me?"

"No! I trust you! Believe me, I do!" He cried, not thinking, really. 

"Then what's keeping you from talking to me?"

_ What's keeping him from talking to her? Oh, nothing, besides the certainty that it will wreck everything they have, everything Varian tried so hard to earn. It would all be gone. He would be alone. Again.  _ He couldn't stand the thought of being alone again. Although hadn't he already been alone all this time? Except this time, it was  _ him  _ who cut himself off from everyone.  _ He just couldn't win. _

"Princess, I-I—" he stammered, but he couldn't answer her.  _ He  _ didn't even know the answer, how was he supposed to tell her? How was he supposed to tell her how messed up he really was? Not that she didn't know already. But this would just make everything worse. 

  
  


\------------

  
  


This approach wasn't working. Of course not, you can't just barge into someone's room and demand they confide in you. Rapunzel mentally slapped herself in the face when she saw how  _ afraid  _ Varian had become. She realized how selfish she was being.  _ How dare you ruin my happily ever after by being upset? Tell me right now what's wrong so I can magically fix it and things can go back to normal.  _ Except she can't  _ magically  _ fix it. The magical abilities her hair once possessed were gone. She had to do something real. She had to try.

"Varian, " she whispered, watching her tone and trying to sound as open and gentle as she could, "I'm sorry. I can't make you talk to me. I shouldn't have tried." Varian's expression softened just a bit, but he still appeared very uneasy. Suddenly, she remembered the basket she had been holding. "Something tells me you haven't been keeping yourself fed. Look, I brought you some ham sandwiches. It's past lunchtime for you anyway." She tried her best to smile genuinely, but she might as well have had her lips stitched in place. 

For a moment, some of the fear left Varian's face. He almost looked a little happy.  _ Almost.  _

"Don't worry, you don't only get to eat on the condition of talking. I just want to make sure you take care of yourself." He finally caved and approached her, awkwardly avoiding meeting her eyes. He murmured a  _ thank you  _ as she handed him the picnic basket.

She let him eat in peace. He sat across the room on the floor, with his back against the wall. The way he looked at the sandwich was almost longingly, and he looked like he hadn't eaten anything sustainable for a good while, but he hesitated before each bite. He looked like he was at war with himself. 

Rapunzel turned to her husband, lowering her voice so only they could hear, "Eugene, I need to talk to him alone. Can you just, just for a minute,  _ please— _ " 

"Of course." He interrupted, giving her a knowing smile and a quick kiss before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

When she looked back at Varian, he seemed to have finished the war with himself, and was now wolfing down the sandwich like it was his last meal on earth. Rapunzel managed to smile this time, before slowly walking towards him and sitting next to him.

It didn't take long for him to finish, and he didn't at all look satisfied, but he didn't reach for another sandwich. Instead, he properly noticed Rapunzel's presence and focused his gaze on his fidgeting fingers.

"We miss you." She said softly. 

  
  


\--------------

  
  


Varian froze. He didn't know what to say. A part of him was surprised to hear that, to hear that anyone even noticed his absence.

"You're just saying that." He murmured in response, but his voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm just saying that. But words  _ can't  _ convey how empty everything is without you. How out of place everything is. I will never be able to put into words how that feels." 

Why was she talking about him like he was dead? He was just being a little more private.  _ Yeah, if private translated to avoiding everyone you care about for weeks.  _ He had tried so hard to act like everything was fine, everything was under control. But it was so hard. Every moment he felt like he was going to slip up. The anxiety was unbearable.  _ Why couldn't he have just not realized it? Why did he have to be like this?  _ He thought it would be easier to just avoid them altogether but it only made him feel worse. 

"I started avoiding everyone because they shouldn't have to deal with me." He finally said, after a long silence.

"Varian, we  _ love  _ you.  _ I  _ love you. Seeing you upset like this...it hurts me." She was trying to look him in the eye. He knew he should, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't make eye contact. Not now. Not when she could find out. A part of him wanted her to find out—wanted to tell her. Maybe if he just got it over with and let her hate him he wouldn't be so damn anxious. Being alone probably wouldn't even be that bad, he was already practically doing it. 

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I wish you would just  _ talk  _ to me. Like you used to. When something was wrong, you used to come to me. You could count on me to understand, to comfort you, to  _ accept you.  _ But now, it's like you're afraid of me."

That's because he  _ was  _ afraid. Not of her, but of her hatred, her resentment, her disappointment. 

"You don't understand. This isn't something silly or childish. It would completely change how you saw me. Forever. You'd hate me." He lifted his knees to his chest and hugged them, trying to close in on himself. He  _ willed  _ himself not to cry.

"Would I hate you, or would  _ you  _ hate you?"

What kind of a question was that? Obviously, he already hated himself. He resented himself for what he was. At this point, what did it matter that she or anyone else hated him? Left him? As far as he was concerned, he'd already abandoned himself. What a  _ stupid  _ question. He wanted to laugh. But Rapunzel stared at him, in all seriousness, actually awaiting an answer.  _ How was he supposed to answer that?  _

**[Beginning of Panic Attack Scene]**

Suddenly, Rapunzel's gaze, her question echoing in his mind, how close she was to him, his thoughts, they all became overwhelming. His breathing became more rapid, and his heart sped up.  _ His chest was tightening.  _

  
  


\-------------

  
  


A panic attack. Rapunzel knew one when she saw one. Varian began to hyperventilate, and tears formed in his eyes. His entire body started shaking as he was overcome with some of the strongest fear he could ever feel.

"Varian,  _ breathe! _ " She cried, putting her hands on his shoulders. He tried to—he attempted slower, deep breaths but was overcome with panic and dread. Soon, though, his rapid breaths melted into shaky sobs. He planted his face into his knees, his hands going straight for his head as he attempted to scratch it and rip his hair out. Rapunzel gently grabbed his hands to keep him from hurting himself. He didn't fight back, he just kept crying and shaking. He slowly started to calm down, and his breathing became more regular. She hugged him closely, stroking his hair with a gentle hand.  _ It's okay,  _ she whispered.

**[End of Panic Attack Scene]**

\-------------

  
  


"Th-thank you." Varian whimpered, his voice muffled from having his face buried in his arms. Maybe she really did care about him, after all. He was so quick to assume that she already hated him. He couldn't keep doing this. If he didn't tell her now, she would just come back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and every day after that until he worked up the nerve to get rid of himself. He had to tell her. For her own sake. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be so  _ worried  _ about someone she should hate. 

"Rapunzel…" he finally lifted his head from his arms, still hugging his knees. She was in front of him now, looking deeply into his eyes. There was nowhere else to look. She looked so scared for him. So worried. So  _ caring.  _ It was bittersweet. All he wanted was for someone to love him, to care for him, but he knew he didn't deserve it. And that's why he had to tell her. That was the  _ only  _ reason he had to tell her.

"I like boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry about the cliffhanger, but worry not! Rapunzel and Varian are going to have a long talk about this, and if I didn't end the chapter here, then it would've dragged on for two long. Besides, I've stayed up till seven in the morning writing and I should get some sleep.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and a kind word in the comments (or a suggestion) is VERY much appreciated! It just really motivates me, you know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel talks things through with Varian, Team Awesome has some fun, and Rapunzel delivers some great news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sORRY this took so long, I don't know if it really makes up for it but this is the longest chapter so far! And there's more than just suffering in it! Maybe our boy can finally start being happy?

_"I like boys."_

Rapunzel blinked in confusion. Was this what he was so afraid of? Was this the reason that he locked himself in his lab and hid from her? No—it may have sounded simple to her, especially at first, but to Varian, this shattered him. He truly believed that everyone—that _she_ should hate him, though he hated himself even more. He was clearly in constant anxiety during the few times she could actually see him. _This is serious,_ she reminded herself. At first, and it was selfish to say, she just wanted her happily ever after. She wanted everything to be okay, and she even considered the idea that Varian was going to turn on her again. The thought felt like a stab in the chest as she realized how horrible that sounded. That she couldn't even trust her own friends. This wasn't about her happily ever after anymore, this was about _his._ And it might've been hard to believe that the pale, crying, anxious boy in front of her could ever be happy, but she knew she had to try.

"That's okay, " was all she could manage to say in her shock. Varian met her eye instantly, holding himself even tighter, awaiting a blow that never came. For a few seconds, he couldn't even get a word out, but she could tell what he was thinking from the confusion in his eyes.

" _No!_ No, it's not okay! Nothing about this is okay!" He cried, tears still falling down his face. "I'm not supposed to _be_ like this! There's something wrong with me." His last sentence hit Rapunzel hard, and she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders, locking fierce eyes with him.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you, Varian. You're perfect, and nothing can ever change that—"

"Was I perfect when I committed treason? Was I-was I perfect when I kidnapped your mother— _the queen?_ Or—or was I perfect when I tried to kill you and take over Corona?" In an instant, his expression shifted from confusion and sadness to anger, a feeling Rapunzel recognized all too well. She froze in fear.

"Varian, I don't see how those things have anything to do with—"

" _They do!_ " He shouted, shoving her away from him and scrambling to his feet. "My whole life, I've just wanted to be someone that my dad—that everyone can be proud of! But I-I have _never_ been able to live up to that. I've _tried,_ so hard, but I can't be what everyone wants me to be! I'm a disappointment, and a traitor, and an abomination, and nobody could ever care about me!" Just as quickly as it came, the anger washed out of his face and he hung his head, staring at the ground and hugging himself. Rapunzel took this as her chance, slowly and cautiously standing up, and taking a step towards him.

"Varian, that's not true."

"My dad already hates me, " he whimpered, his voice barely audible, "I've always been a burden on him, a disappointment that he has to drag around, and after everything I did I just know—and—and I'm not even a disappointment anymore, I'm a _monster._ He's not checking up on me to see if I'm safe, he's keeping an eye on me to protect everyone else. And if he finds out about what I am...he'll give up on me. Just like everyone else will. And I'll be alone again." At this point, his voice completely went out, and the sobs returned. Ashamed, he tried to hide his face in his hands.

Unsure of how he'd react to physical touch, Rapunzel kept her distance a few feet away. She struggled to find the right words. She knew what it felt like to be alone—for the first eighteen years of her life, she was almost always alone. But did she know what it felt like to have everyone leave her? Perhaps when she lost Cass, that was the most alone she'd ever felt, but she still had Eugene, and her parents and everyone else to help her pull through. Varian, on more than one occasion, was alone. He was alone during the blizzard, and for months after that, not to mention being in prison for the better part of the year. It still hurt to think about it. She never wanted him to be thrown into a cell. He needed help, he needed support, he needed someone to be there for him, but no one was. And now that he'd finally found his family, he was devastated over the thought of losing it. So devastated that he began to push everyone away and sabotage himself before anything even happened. Maybe she didn't know exactly what that felt like, but she did know that she was going to do anything she could to keep him from feeling it. Without thinking, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms gently around the boy. She felt him tense up, but he made no move to push her away or reciprocate the hug. The crying, though, continued. 

"You're not alone. You are _never_ going to be alone." She said softly, but firmly, stroking his messy hair. It was always a bit unruly, but since he'd been locking himself in, it didn't seem like he paid much attention to his general appearance or up keeping. _That's gonna have to change,_ she thought to herself. She pulled away from the hug, but kept her gentle grip on his upper arms, looking him in the eye. "We are your family—I am your family, and there is nothing that will ever make us leave you. I just want you to be happy, and seeing you like this, seeing you break down, and cry, and hide, and talk about yourself the way you do, it hurts. You're incredible, Varian, and you've changed so much over these past two years. You've grown into one of the most loyal and hardworking people I know. You defended the kingdom, more than once. You were always there by my side and you never gave up. You've done so much good. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

Varian blinked away his tears and averted his gaze to the ground. He took a deep, shaky breath before speaking very faintly. 

"What about…" he trailed off, shyly meeting Rapunzel's eye for a brief moment, and she knew what he meant. 

"Varian, you can like boys, " she gave him a small smile, "or you can like girls. Or you can like both. Or neither! No matter what you like, it doesn't change how I see you." When he didn't respond, she sighed and continued. "Look, you love alchemy. It's your favorite thing to do. And let's say all of the other boys your age prefer...sports. Maybe sports is the norm, so you think you _should_ like it, but you'd much rather do alchemy, because it makes you happy. So, are you going to join in on sports like the other boys, or are you gonna keep doing alchemy?"

He looked at her again, confused. He didn't seem to understand the analogy. "Alchemy, of course." He almost chuckled, but he didn't smile.

"See? It doesn't matter what everyone else likes or what everyone else says. If a boy makes you happy, then you should stick with him. And sure, some people might not agree with you, some people might even think you're wrong or try to change your mind, but hey, what do they know? And me, and the rest of your family, we'll always be here to support you. Because we want you to be happy. You _deserve_ to be happy." 

The realization slowly dawned on Varian's face. He stared deep into her eyes, concentrated, searching for something, and softly exhaled before looking away again.

"Rapunzel, please don't tell anyone about this." There was no anger or even sadness in his voice this time. He was probably still processing everything that she had said. Silently, she hoped that there was a part of him that believed her. 

  
  


\------------------

  
  


_You deserve to be happy._ That was something Varian had never told himself. It felt strange, like a different language, like those words weren't even meant to be in a sentence together. Was she telling the truth? When she and Eugene had first walked in, he expected either to brush them off like always, or have them leave, loathing him as much as he did himself. He never expected her to say that. Before this, he could practically hear the venom and hatred in her voice. He could almost see the disappointment in her face, but now he could hardly imagine that. Rapunzel was the sweetest person he knew. He had taken advantage of it in the past, but between then and now, he assumed there was no kindness left for himself. Yet here she was, telling him she was proud of him, telling him he could like whoever he wanted, telling him he _deserved_ to be happy. And maybe, just a little bit, hearing it from her made him want to believe it too.

"Don't worry. It's our secret. You can take all the time you need, and when anyone else finds out, it'll be because _you_ told them." She smiled at him again, a smile he had grown to love so much. He felt himself smile a little just seeing it. 

When she first came in, he didn't want to see her. He didn't want to see anyone. But hearing her say all those things, about his family (because that's what they were, wasn't it?), he missed them. He missed her. And so, when she had turned around to leave, probably believing he wanted to be left alone again, he made a last-second decision and stepped towards her.

"Rapunzel, _wait!_ " He called. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but by the time she had faced him, his arms were already wrapped tightly around her. He clung to her like it would save his life, and he felt Rapunzel hug him back, just as close. It was almost intoxicating, loving someone and having them love you back. This was what he wanted for so long, something he had deprived himself of, something he convinced himself he didn't deserve. And those thoughts, thoughts of self-hatred and self-doubt were still there, but now there were some new ones. He wanted to be happy. He didn't want to be alone anymore. And for the first time in his whole life, he didn't feel so alone. "Please don't leave me." He whimpered, his face buried in her shoulder and neck. He didn't want the moment to end. He didn't want the hug to end. He didn't want the feeling to end. Maybe it didn't have to. 

"I'm never going to leave you." Rapunzel stroked the back of his head lovingly, lost in the embrace. 

They hugged for what felt like hours, not saying another word, just standing in the warmth of each other's arms. When Varian finally pulled away, he looked her in the eyes.

"I wanna go with you. I miss them."

  
  


\----------------------

  
  


Eugene didn't know how long he stood outside the door. Too long, he thought. He did believe, or at least he wanted to believe, that if anyone could talk some sense into Varian and figure out what was wrong, it was Rapunzel. Still, he was nervous. For a while, he just stood there in silence, hardly breathing, trying to hear. They were talking unbelievably quietly. His patience was just starting to run out when he heard something. Heavy breathing, like someone was hyperventilating. It was Varian. He heard Rapunzel cry _Varian, breathe!_ followed with sobbing. Eugene almost opened the door and barged in then and there. _No,_ he thought, _that would only make things worse. She's got this. I know she does._ He decided to leave them alone for a little while, find something to ease his mind. Food, perhaps? Food was usually good at distracting him. 

"Lance?" He called. His friend was doubled over at the fridge with an armful of food, and using his free hand to grab more. When he turned around to face Eugene, he could see some food hanging out of his already stuffed mouth. "Buddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm stressed!" Lance shouted, although with a mouthful of food it came out as _I'm shtreffed!_ "You know I eat when I'm stressed!" 

"What are you stressed about?" Eugene asked absently, taking some of the food from him. He immediately bit into an apple and quickly chewed it. 

"Kiera and Catalina figured out that I can't _actually_ make them go to sleep at bedtime, " Lance swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to face Eugene, "What are _you_ stressed about?"

"Stressed? I'm not stressed. Why would you think I'm stressed?" He wasn't even finished chewing his apple when he forced a cake into his mouth.

"Oh ho ho, I know you, Eugene Fitzherbert. You also eat when you're stressed. You gonna spill it?" Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Drats, he knows me too well._ Eugene sighed and swallowed his mouthful before speaking this time. "It's Varian. He's been really upset about something lately and he won't tell me anything." As soon as he got his words out, he resumed his stress-eating.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the little guy around lately."

"That's because he's been locking himself in the lab. He looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep in days. I went to check on him last night, but he brushed me off. Blondie and I tried again this morning, and she asked if she could talk to him alone, but something tells me he won't be up for a heartfelt discussion." He remembered the heavy breathing and the sobbing, and started eating faster. "I-I mean, what if we can't get him to tell us what's wrong? What if we can't give him what he wants? What if it's already too late? What if _I'm_ the problem?!" 

"Woah there, calm down, buddy, " Lance snatched the rest of the food away from Eugene. "I'm worried about him too, but you're really stressing yourself out. I'm sure it's not that bad."

 _Not that bad? The kid was a nervous wreck!_ He had never seen Varian so scared before. And he looked like he was scared of _him._ That might've hurt the most. The way he avoided looking at him directly, how he flinched whenever he moved, looking like he was expecting to be hit or yelled at. And then when he asked him to leave. He had never done that before. He was always delighted to hang out with him. He had begged on multiple occasions for Eugene to take him along on some of his assignments. But now, he didn't want him. _Leave. Please._ That pleading look in his eyes—he wanted to believe that he really wanted him to stay, but he must have been wrong. Whatever happened to Team Awesome?

"You're right, " Eugene said, though it felt like a lie, "I'm probably just being stressed for nothing. After all—" He was cut off by the sound of the lab door creaking open. The staircase and entrance weren't too far from the kitchen. Lance began to say something, but he slapped his hand on his mouth to quiet him.

Footsteps. Rapunzel didn't wear shoes, and she was light on her feet, so they couldn't belong to her. Was it Varian? He wore boots, it must have been him. Did she manage to get him out of the lab? Did she manage to get him to talk to her? 

As if to answer at least his first question, Rapunzel turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen. Behind her, Varian stood nervously, his hand in hers.

"I knew I'd find you here." Rapunzel giggled.

"How did you know?"

"You eat when you're stressed."

"Wha— _how does everyone know that?"_ Eugene grumbled, but then turned his attention to Varian. He could really tell how pale he had gotten, probably from shutting himself inside and never eating a proper meal. His eyes were squinted from the light, and he shifted nervously in Rapunzel's grip, avoiding looking at anyone.

"The little devil shows his face!" Lance laughed, probably trying to lighten the now heavy mood, but it didn't seem to do much. His laugh slowly died out, and he frowned nervously, his eyes darting back and forth from Eugene and Varian. Eugene took his chance.

"Hey, Varian, how's it going?" Varian looked up at the sound of his name, but not at his face. His eyes focused on Eugene's boots. He silently cursed himself for his choice of words. _Oh my bad, how's it going, besides isolating yourself for two weeks and breaking down?_

"I'm sorry. About last night." The boy muttered, still staring downwards.

"Hehey, it's okay kid! Water under the bridge. I was just worried about you, that's all."

This time, he looked up and met his eye with an incredulous expression. "Why would you—" he suddenly cut himself off and sighed, looking down again. 

Rapunzel frowned for a moment, but then her expressions lightened and her eyes widened, the way they always did when she had an idea. Her smile never ceasing, she pulled Varian by his hand over to her husband and pushed the boy in front of him. Varian tensed up, his eyes shooting off to the side, anywhere but Eugene's eyes.

"Hey, Lance, " Rapunzel playfully nudged him with her elbow, "how about you take that food and we go have a picnic with the girls? Let's give these two a moment alone, huh?" And with that, the only three things (Rapunzel, Lance, and the third being food) keeping Eugene from focusing his full attention on the child in front of him were gone. He struggled to find something to say, but to his surprise, the other spoke up first.

“Thank you, Eugene, for talking to me last night. It meant a lot, and—and if you hadn’t come when you did, I might have done something...stupid.” He still didn’t look the man in the eyes, and he rubbed his forearm like he did so often. 

Eugene wanted to ask what he meant by _something stupid,_ but he had a few ideas and honestly, he wasn’t so sure that he wanted an answer. Instead, he just sighed and put his hand on Varian’s shoulder. This time, he sheepishly met his eye. “Kid, one of these days you’ve gotta realize that there’s nothing Rapunzel and I won’t do for you. We just want you to be happy.” Something flashed in the boy’s eyes when he heard that. “Speaking of which, I’m guessing you talked things out with her?”

“Yeah, kinda.” Varian said, now focusing his gaze on his hands, which were folded and fidgeting nervously.

“Alright, what do you mean by _kinda?_ ” Eugene gently lifted his chin up with his hand, forcing Varian to look at him. Still, the kid looked to the side, trying to avoid doing exactly that. “Look at me.” He said, a bit more firmly, but still patient. Varian grumbled but finally complied, albeit slowly.

“It’s just—I’m afraid that—you know—I—agh!” 

“Still not ready to tell me?”

“No, I am, it’s just...a little hard.” He looked away from Eugene again, but this time he let him. He didn’t want to feel like he was forcing him to do something he didn’t want to. Noticing the lack of reaction, Varian walked around to the other side of the long island counter, drumming his fingers absently on its surface. “You remember the Flynn Rider book that was on my desk last night?”

“Yeah, I was surprised, you said you’d thrown them all out.”

“I lied. Obviously. Heh. I—I couldn’t bring myself to. It’s silly, I know, but they really mean a lot to me.” Eugene didn’t see how this had anything to do with what was bothering him, but he didn’t want to pressure him, for fear that he would shut down again. Although, Varian was getting noticeably more nervous and restless. “I mean, _he_ means a lot to me. I’ve always felt like there’s something wrong with me, because I saw something in him that I wasn’t supposed to. And—and I was afraid—no, I was _terrified_ that someone would find out, and they’d hate me. That you’d all hate me. And you’d leave me, and I’d be alone. _Again._ ” He paused to wipe tears from his eyes, and hung his head.

“You keep saying that, but I can’t think of anything you could tell me right now that would make me abandon you.” Eugene tried to give him a reassuring smile. Really, he hadn’t gotten much out of the kid that he hadn’t heard the night before. At the very least, he wasn’t trying to brush him off or send him away. At this, Varian looked up at him. Was that hope in his eyes? He sure wanted to believe it.

“What I’m trying to say is...I liked that stupid book. With the sea nymph that Rider fell in love with. Yeah, real boring, I know, who’d wanna see Flynn Rider’s domestic side over his heroism and valor, but I...liked it. Maybe too much. Even wished a few times that I could be that dumb sea nymph…”

“But, Varian, you’re a…” He trailed off. The kid simply gave him a long look, and furrowed his eyebrows sheepishly. _Eugene..._ he uttered. It took a moment, but the realization finally dawned on him, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Varian nervously smiled, and broke his gaze. 

“So what you’re saying is, you’re into dudes.”

“Pretty much.” 

Eugene was taken aback. This was most certainly not what he had expected Varian to say. It wasn’t even a possibility he had considered! Not to mention, it was definitely surprising. Unless he was a total dimwit, the kid was pretty good at hiding this. Well, before he went all nervous breakdown-y and isolated himself from everyone. Did he really expect him to abandon him—just because he liked guys? Anyone who would ever do that was a heartless monster, and he was pretty sure _be a heartless monster_ wasn’t on his to-do list. However, _support your family_ was. 

“Kid, if you’re trying to make me hate you, you’re gonna have to do a better job of it.” He smiled slyly at the boy, awaiting a response. Varian looked at him with wide, almost unbelieving eyes. Slowly, a grin began to form on his face. “Also,” he added, “Flynn Rider? Really? Out of _any_ fictional character for you to have a crush on, you chose that guy? Come on, he’s hardly got a personality!”

“Hey, he does too have a personality! I find him charming, thank you very much. And I thought you liked Flynn Rider! You literally stole his persona!”

“Ah ah ah! _Borrowed,_ not stole! For somebody so intelligent, you’d think you would be smart enough to know that! Although, judging by your taste in men, I’m beginning to question that intelligence.”

“Eugene, I am going to kill you!” Varian shouted through his laughter, and playfully shoved the man. Within a few moments, they were wrestling, and everything finally felt normal for a moment. Did this mean Varian was going to be happy again? Would Rapunzel be free from all of her worrying and stressing? Could they be a family—finally have their happily ever after? Maybe, but Eugene was snapped out of his thoughts when he apparently found a ticklish spot, and Varian flinched, his elbow moving to defend himself and knocking over a vase of flowers. It shattered on impact with the floor.

“Oops.” Varian muttered. Despite the mishap, the two were prepared to erupt in laughter again before Rapunzel bursted in, a look of pure joy spread across her face.

“Guys!” She squealed, looking between them. “I just got news that Cassandra is going to be visiting next week!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Also, I draw more than I write, and I have an Instagram page where pretty much all I post is Tangled art. I can't figure out how to add images to my stories, but I have made an illustration for every chapter so far on my page. If you're interested, my username is @saadisfyd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end! If its not too much trouble, leaving a kind word would be very much appreciated. Also, since my plans for this story aren't exactly set in stone/can still be manipulated, if you have any ideas for happenings later on, im all ears!


End file.
